Currently, content can be provided to a user though any number of devices. However, in order to control the content provided by a particular device to a particular user, user rights or entitlement to the content typically must be processed and/or authenticated. One example of a system that requires a large number of entitlement checks is a network-based DVR system. In such a system, the entitlement to the content must be in place at the start of the recording or playback. Furthermore, time synchronized transactions impose a large transaction load on the network. For example, if one considers a population of five million DVR users, with each DVR being able to record two programs at once (“dual-tuner”), the required transaction load could spike to as high as ten million transactions at a particular time. Accordingly, there is a need for an efficient means to process voluminous requests for user rights authentication.